


【圣诞贺卡】

by jane1210



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane1210/pseuds/jane1210
Summary: 如果Erik给他的老朋友Charles写贺卡会写些什么
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	【圣诞贺卡】

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这是@温酒一杯_顾平生 圣诞节那天要求我写给她（X教授）的圣诞贺卡，要求我“邪魅狂狷，尽量场面，ooc也无所谓，一定要甜！”结果我写得跟邪魅狂狷一点儿边儿都不沾，丝毫不场面，甚至我写着写着一看…为什么感觉有点儿虐…于是就成了这个最后强行甜的圣诞甜饼，玻璃糖味儿的=_=，她看完之后感慨“一点儿也不gay，甚至还有点儿虐，想打人”，所以，轻拍，谢谢。

亲爱的Charles：  
见信如晤。  
这是你我天启一役分别后的第一个圣诞节，我在北欧的一个小酒馆里为你写下这封贺卡，希望这里的邮差足够敬业，把这来自老朋友的问候送至你手时，暖春还未抵达美国西岸。  
原谅我的私心作祟，不曾告诉你我的行踪，只是我需要一些时间来缅怀，缅怀一些曾经的过往，缅怀过去的人与物，是与非。我再次尝试融入这个世界，用一个旅人的身份。在我未完的旅程中，我极少使用力量，而作为一个沉默的旁观者，我也逐渐了解了你的观点和你曾多次用生命去维护的变种人与人类的和平共存。但是我亲爱的老朋友，可千万不要把这当作是我对你的妥协，尽管平民中不泛有心善之人，可也同时充斥着毫不掩饰的恶意，不管是对外来者，还是对变种人。人类的政府仍是不可捉摸的不定时炸弹，而当人性的恶没过人心的善时，变种人与人类的战斗终会再次打响。  
Charles，我的挚友。以你对我的了解，你必然知道我的选择和我所处的位置，不管是过去，现在还是未来。而我也要再次重申上次我们分别时我的誓言：你可以说服我，做任何事，Charles，永远。这是你的权利，而这项权利的有效期直至你我任何一方与彼此天人永隔。  
最后，祝你圣诞快乐，Charles，为你送上位于异国他乡的挚友夹杂着凛冽风雪的祝福与思念。  
Merry Christmas 🎄  
Yours Erik Lehnsherr  
From His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 是17年的小文章，留存个纪念。  
> 我写贺卡时的脑内补充：  
> 1.老万是犹太人，不过圣诞节，所以他给教授写贺卡就是想借此表达对教授的思念。2.之所以让老万接着隐姓埋名环游世界，是因为我觉得他需要一些时间和空间去缓解他的悲痛。3.将老万设定成旅人，与第一战之前他的形象有些相似，但是又有本质上的区别。第一战之前，老万到处跑纯粹是为了复仇，而这次则是释放本我（不）纯粹的旅行。而这也是为了跟天启前的定居形成对比。  
> 呃，一不小心说得有点多了…那么，感谢你们阅读这篇不太好吃的小短篇。


End file.
